


Day 30: Whatever You Want

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [30]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Crying During Sex, M/M, Smut, day 30, non powers au, sad Steve, tony is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: Tony hates wearing his shirt when he has sex. He says it’s impersonal and that the whole thing makes him feel rushed and unsexy and just weird. Sometimes, though, Steve pounces on him as he walks in the door and he barely has time to get his pants off, let alone anything else. Today was one of those days.





	Day 30: Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> the last one :((( Its been a time, friends. Thanks for sticking around

Tony hates wearing his shirt when he has sex. He says it’s impersonal and that the whole thing makes him feel rushed and unsexy and just weird. Sometimes, though, Steve pounces on him as he walks in the door and he barely has time to get his pants off, let alone anything else. Today was one of those days. 

Steve has had a very rough day and needed to release some of his pent up tension. His fingers dance down his abdomen, stopping at the waistband of his sweatpants. He could masturbate, sure. But why should he do it alone when his gorgeous boyfriend would be home soon? A glance at the clock told him Tony would be getting back in roughly half an hour. He could wait. Sliding off his bed, he wanders into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He usually prefers coffee, but it’s nearly six o’clock and he doesn’t really want to be wide awake all night. He hums as he boils the water, thumbing through their mail. Bills, junk mail, magazines. Nothing exciting. 

He heaves it to the side with a heavy sigh and begins to do some stretches to ease the tension in his shoulders and neck. He breathes deeply, willing the tears that are welling in his eyes and throat to go away. 

He’s adding honey to his tea when he hears the unmistakable jingle of keys in the door. 

“Hey, the meeting was cut short. I picked up a pizza, I wasn’t sure if you ate--mph!” Steve cuts him off with a hard kiss, pressing him into the kitchen counter. Tony drops everything in his hands and tangles his fingers in Steve’s hair. Steve licks hotly into his mouth and gets a thigh between Tony’s legs. Pulling away, Tony breathes heavily. 

“Well, hello.” He chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. He’s slightly taken aback by the intensity in Steve’s eyes, so he presses his hands to his face. “Hey, are you okay?” Steve shakes his head, pursing his lips tightly. 

“I need you.” Steve rasps, already undoing Tony’s jeans, pleased and a bit surprised to find that Tony is half hard already. Quirking an eyebrow and ghosting a finger over the outline of his dick, Steve murmurs, “Please?” 

Tony twitches, cock hardening more. He can only nod and follow Steve blindly as he pulls them to their bedroom. Steve pushes Tony onto the bed and drags his jeans the rest of the way down his body, his briefs coming right off with them. He sucks lazily at Tony’s exposed length for a moment before he presses idle kisses up and down his thighs. He takes his dick into his mouth again as he blindly reaches for the lube on the bedside table. Steve presses a deep kiss to Tony’s navel, just beneath where his shirt lies on his stomach. 

He lubes up two fingers and gently presses them against the tight ring of muscle. They slide in rather easily and Tony breathes a shaky breath once they’re in. Steve rubs soothing circles into Tony’s hip as he grows used to the fingers, only starting to move them when Tony begins to slide himself up and down. Steve scissors his fingers and searches for Tony’s prostate. He’s about to give up and just add a third when Tony’s back arches and he yells. 

“Oh, right there!” He pants. “Steve, please, more.” And Steve does add a third finger, twisting them as he fucks in and out. 

“I’m ready. Oh, fuck, I’m ready.” Tony moans. Steve shucks his pants off hastily and lubes up his dick. 

They don’t use condoms; it was around their second anniversary when Steve made the proposal to get tested. When both men came back clean, they put the condoms high on a shelf and haven’t looked back. 

He slides into Tony easily and wastes little time before he starts to thrust. They aren’t kissing, they’re mostly just passing air back and forth through open mouths. He can feel the tension of the day dissipating with each touch and thrust. He loves Tony. He loves being close to Tony and fucking Tony and kissing him. He’s not alone in this world, despite all the bad shit that he’s gone through since losing his ma and best friend/brother. 

Tony has been the one consistent, good thing in his life. 

The emotions catch up to him and—fuck. He’s crying. He buries his face into Tony’s shirt, sobs quietly and just thrusts his hips as fast as he can, throwing one of Tony’s legs over his shoulder. 

Tony whines, hands balling the fabric of Steve’s shirt. Steve sobs into his neck as he pummels into Tony’s prostate, crying with him as Tony comes. Steve fucks him through it and chases his own release. He comes deep inside of Tony, moving his leg back down and pulling out before he collapses onto him, sobbing heavily now. 

“Hey, shhh. I’ve got you. You’re okay.” Tony holds him as he cries, rubbing his back soothingly. Steve sniffles after a while, having calmed down and looks up into Tony’s worried eyes.  
“Are you okay?” Tony asks, tucking a strand of Steve’s hair behind his ear. 

“I’m fine. Sorry. I just had a rough day and I was just thinking—” he cuts himself off, blushing bright red. Tony waits patiently. He knows better than to pry when Steve gets like this. Steve sucks a shaky breath in before finishing his sentence. 

“I got to thinking about how much I love you and how much you mean to me. And it all got to be too much and, fuck this is so embarrassing.” He grumbles. Tony’s heart drops and he pulls his boyfriend’s body closer to his. 

“I love you so much. I hope you know that.” Tony says softly, running his fingers through his hair. Steve doesn’t trust his voice so he nods, face rubbing against Tony’s shirt. They lay like that for a long while 

“Let me help you in the bath and then I’ll warm up the pizza, maybe drink some wine. How’s that sound?” Tony asks cradling his head. Steve nods and pulls his shirt off. They walk into the bathroom hand in hand, and Steve clings to him as Tony draws a bath. 

It’s just a bad day, Steve thinks as he watches Tony wash his body free of sweat, lube and come.

It's not a bad life. Never a bad life, not with Tony by his side.


End file.
